


The World in Your Hands

by SalemDae_45



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Slade continues his quest to become a legend while pleasing the conservatives, shaking hands with the Prime Minister, and denouncing his "anti-conformist” ways.  And he’s also waiting for his next reinvention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World in Your Hands

“Conformity. Why do we crave it so much? Is it because we want society to control us from doing the wrong thing? Or is it because we want order and protection from those that are deviant? I say conformity is the cause of our destruction; it traps us from being our true selves and keeps us walking on the _safe_ side. Conformity is what we _think_ will make us better, make us finally complete.”

“So you’re saying your music is not conformity but rather ‘anti-conformity’? Deviancy?” One reporter asks.

Brian Slade crosses his slender legs, almost woman-like under the heavily bright lights. A smirk appears on his glittered, powdered face, making him more devilish in appearance than an innocent lady boy.

“Anti-conformity, yes, that’s how I describe my music! Conformity is boring. Anti-conformity is brilliances!” 

This causes most of the reporters to raise their hands and talk simultaneously. Brian Slade grins rather proudly at the commotion. He’s leading a new rebellion which will take Britain and the rest of the world by storm. 

Brian would later see his quote on every paper. He would see his picture on every magazine, along with his remarks about the state of Britain. He considers his little speech his magnum opus.

Of course Brian gains some enemies, especially from the conservatives who describe him as the Anti-Christ. But bad publicity was good publicity. The more they smeared his name, the better his record sales and reputation. 

“I believe you have the world in your hands, darling!” Mandy giggles while straddling his lap.

Brian looks at the magazine. His face painted in red and black with the words, “Brain Slade, Enemy of the State.” He laughs.

“Not only the world, darling, but the universe.” Brian throws the magazine across the room and flips them over until he’s on top. He caresses the side of her face before exploring her lips. 

Brian has the world in his hands and nothing will change that.

**ɸ**

“I believe conformity is what we need in order for society to function. We need order and rules to survive. Years ago, we lived in a deviant decade. A decade where boys dressed and acted like girls and girls dressed and acted like boys. People didn’t care about social codes or the law but only for themselves.

“We came a long way and, with the help of Minster Reynolds, we will continue the progress, for our children and for their children’s children. It is for the good of our country.”

“What do you think of glam rocker Brian Slade’s words, ‘conformity is the cause of our destruction; it traps us from being our true selves and keeps us walking on the _safe_ side of life. Conformity is what we _think_ will make us better, make us finally complete.’” One reporter asks.

Tommy Stone’s whole body tenses when he heard the name. Yet, he smiles pleasantly, almost scripted, hands place neatly on his lap.

“What Brian Slade said goes against our society. It was why he was called the ‘Enemy of the State’,” Tommy waits for the laughter to die down before he continues, “His words, and others like him, cause our country to lose focus. He was against social order. He was for a hedonistic order, no rules to keep ourselves from becoming animals. Conformity is the key to our success. Deviancy is what caused our destruction and almost destroyed our good country.”

Plenty of reporters bust into a chattering commotion, but it was one voice that caused the most and almost ruined his cover. 

“Do you honestly believe that, Brian Slade, the man who disappeared after a failed publicity stunt in 1974?”

“No more questions, thank you,” Tommy Stone’s manager announces as she rushed him off the stage and into a private room reserved for them. His manager leans against the door, looking at him with disappointment while he looked unpleased. 

Brian thought people would eventually forget about his failed attempt at being a legend. He worked so hard to build this “Tommy Stone” persona, a man who is for normalcy and moral values for a Prime Minister he despises. Ironically, he _almost_ brought into conservatives’ ideas, but he is still Brian Slade. 

“I knew this will happen,” she mumbles, “It was a solid proof plan.”

Brian knows it was the wrong time to laugh but he found it funny. The past always resurfaces, no matter how much he tries to bury it.

Shannon glares at him for a moment before saying, “We will have you on every talk show, answering your critics’ questions—”

“But—”

“—and you had to escape Britain for several years. You were filled with drugs, alcohol, and you even thought you _were_ Maxwell Demon which led to a psychotic break. We can even have a doctor to declare you’re bipolar for good measures. You detox and now you learned the error of your ways…”

Brian wants to believe her. If he smiles and lies then people will forgive him and regard him as cautionary tale. He will become the legend he longed for many years. It’s a bulletproof plan but so was the “Tommy Stone” persona.

“We will fix this, Brian.” Shannon held him by the shoulders with a reassuring smile.

“You better.”

**ɸ**

Tommy Stone appears on every magazine and newspaper. “Tommy Stone is Brian Slade?” “Bad Boy Reformed?” “Brian Slade the Conformist!” The last headline made Brian’s blood boil. At least he’s in the public eye again, on his way to stay in people’s thoughts.

On every television show, he smiles politely, answering every question with a well thought-out lie. It is a performance after all. 

Yes, he is bipolar which made him larger than life.

Yes, he has come to terms with his addiction to alcohol and drugs and it was God that made him change.

No, he was never bisexual or any other alternative sexual orientation and he believes it’s a filthy lifestyle choice.

Yes, he believes in the core values of the Prime Minister and supports his choices.

“What took you so long to come clean about being Brian Slade?” the television host asks.

Tommy Stone cries (he can still fool an audience).

“I was ashamed of my former life. It was a time I _believed_ my message of deviance. I thought I was doing the world good by rebelling against authority. But, in reality, I was harming the people around me. I was a misguided boy who couldn’t deal with his problems and illness. I needed help and I cried out for it through my music. 

“After the failed stunt, I became a shadow of myself and couldn’t deal with it anymore. But, thankful Shannon, my manager, pulled me out of my depression and helped me see the light. I want to say I am sorry to my fans and to the public about my dishonest.”

His younger self would laugh at him apologizing for his actions. “Tommy Stone” would be proud of him for changing his ways and embracing conformity. Brian just wanted to become a legend.

The times are changing and he had to change with them.

Everyone brought the act. The public forgave him and even sympathized with him. He became the face of bipolar and recovery. He gave talks about his ordeal and how people can overcome their addictions and seek help. The papers called him the “Reformed Sinner” while his Maxwell Demon fans called him “Reynolds’ Bitch.” Part of Brian Slade felt guilty for forsaking his early fans but the other part was doing his job.

**ɸ**

“How you feel about having the world in your hands, Brian, or should I call you Tommy Stone, the Prime Minister’s Bitch?” Curt Wild asks him in a private pub where former Glam rockers and old fans visited. It is the only place Brian can let his guard down and relive his former glory. People only knew him as “Oscar.” He sometimes saw Jack Fairy with his band of followers and Mandy.

Brian holds the vodka, almost gripping it into pieces.

“I never had the world in my hands,” he says almost quietly, “But I wish I _ruled the world_ , like I almost did years ago.”

Curt blew smoke in his face. 

“You’re full of shit, Brian, before and after the fall.”

Curt is right, he is full of shit. The way he tries to hold onto fame by masquerading as a conservative rocker who stands for normalcy. He is a traitor and conformist. 

Brian grins.

“Perhaps, darling. Or perhaps this whole act is a way to make the old people happy before I decide to reinvent myself again.”

“You’re still on about that?”

Brian laughs, running his fingers through his gelled hair. He couldn’t wait to change his hair the next decade.

“Reinvention is an act of anti-conformity, so yes I am still going on about that. I can’t stay the same forever.”

“You’ll ruin your career again.”

“No, I’m saving it. There can only be one Brain Slade.”

Curt snored before he changes the subject. Little talks about a former fan asking questions which made Brian suspect the reporter from the conference was him. He should thank him personally. Curt is still playing small gigs and refuses to change his ways. 

It was dawn when each man left the pub. Tommy Stone asks Curt for one more night. He says no. They parted ways and will see each other next week. It’s easier that way, but, for Brian, it’s always hard to say goodbye.

“Maybe next time I’ll say ‘yes’.” Curt kisses him before going on his merry way.

Brian watches him until he’s a tiny spark in the distant. He knows he had to explain himself to Shannon but it’ll wait until later. “Tommy Stone” will last until the time changes and then he will change again. “Maxwell Demon” was for the seventies. “Tommy Stone” was for the eighties. The nineties will have a new persona for Brian to build. 

All he wanted was to become famous, a legend. Reinvention is the way to become one. So, for the moment, he will remain “Tommy Stone”, the champion of social order and conformity, but inside, Brian Slade is the master of deviance.

Anti-conformity is brilliance indeed.


End file.
